


First friend

by Namyari



Series: Birthday [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendless Hermione, Friendship, Gen, Hermione is sad, Hurt/Comfort, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namyari/pseuds/Namyari
Summary: It is her first birthday at Hogwarts but Hermione is alone. With no friend to celebrate this special day, she can't really enjoy the evening.





	First friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear reader,  
I turned 25 this week and had some Birthday vibes so here is one of the OS I wrote.   
N.

Hermione sat on the armchair with her book, hugging her knees to her chest. She had never had too many friends but she had rarely felt as alone as she was feeling know. She had been so excited to go to Hogwarts and learn about magic and the magical culture and everything. She had thought that, maybe, it was because she was magical that it had been so difficult to make friends at school. She had hoped everything would change at Hogwarts. Spoiler alert : it didn’t.

She looked around her at all the students in the common room. They were all laughing and having fun and doing their homework. And here she was, alone and sad. What had she done to deserve to be alone on her birthday, huh ?

She couldn’t bear it and looked back at the window. The night was cloudless and she could see the stars. She had been excited to have astronomy classes but didn’t have a single friend who would go star-gazing with her.

She blinked to try and vanish the tear in her eye and huffed when it didn’t work and she felt it roll on her cheek.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t hear Neville arrive and jumped when he talked to her.

“Hum… Hermione ?” She turned to him and he almost took a step back at the sight of tears in her eyes. She watched as he clutched his Potions book tighter against his chest. “Are you alright ?”

“I…” Her voice caught in her throat and he blushed.

“I’m sorry, it’s obviously a stupid question.” He put the book on the table in front of her and hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder. “Do you want to talk about it ?”

“Why is it so hard to make friends ?” She whispered after a few seconds. 

He was aghast, he didn’t know what to answer. He didn’t have many friends either, but he had to admit that he was on good terms with the rest of the Gryffindors in their year. When he said nothing, she continued.

“You know what, Neville ?” She looked at him and sat straighter. “I would have never thought that I’d spend my birthday alone, not here, at Hogwarts.”

“Your… birthday ?” He frowned. “Do you mean that today’s your birthday, Hermione ?” She nodded and he bolted from his chair and towards the stairs. “Wait for me here, will you !”

She watched as his back disappeared and sighed again. She didn’t know why he was running away. Who she that awful that even sweet Neville didn’t want to spend time with her other than for her help with his homework ?

Tears were ready to spill when he came back, running.

“Sorry !” He said with a big smile and he pulled a chair next to her. “My Gran sent me a package yesterday with chocolate frogs in it. Want some ?” He pushed the wrapped animals in her hand. “I don’t have a candle, I’m sorry.”

She almost giggled. Suddenly the room didn’t feel so dark and cold.

She watched him unwrapped the sweet and followed his lead. He brandished it high and, with a huge smile on his face, proclamed :

“Happy birthday, Hermione !” 

They both took a bite of their frogs.

She looked at him and felt lighter. Maybe, she’d be able to make friends in the end.

___

Every year since that day, Neville gave her Chocolate Frogs for her birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you liked it.  
I am sure Neville was one of the only people who were nice to Hermione in their first year and I needed to write about the bond they share.  
I hope you liked it.  
N.


End file.
